


I kept it on for you

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Pining, Season 12 spoilers, Season 13 spoilers, unanswered texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: After Castiel's death, Dean takes it pretty hard. He kept Castiel's phone on and still sends him texts and voicemails.





	I kept it on for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in collaboration with my friend Dean. Thank you bestie!

-Cas, I know there is no way you will get this text but... I need you man, you gotta come back.

-You stupid sonofabitch. Why did you have to die?

-Dammit, Cas, why the hell did you have to be so brave and strong and stupid? Why not let me or Sammy die and then you bring us back? I fucking hate Lucifer and hope something in that other world can kill that mother fucker.

-I listened to the CD I made you. I will never be able to hear zepp the same way again.

-Sometimes I call your phone, just to hear your voice again.

-You need a better voicemail message, Cas. I...I should have told you how to redo it.

-I am glad that you didn't. It makes me smile at how absurd it is.

-It's the only thing that makes me almost smile anymore. Sam has hope mom is alive, but how can she be?

-This freaking kid is driving me insane... Sam thinks he's good but you are gone because of him.

-How can that EVER be good? You're my best friend, Cas.

-I listened to the CD again, track number 4 seems to get to me the most. Sometimes I wonder what your favorite was.

-Sometimes I wish you'd been human so there was a chance we could get you back. But you were an angel. There's no coming back from that. Not since chuck doesn't give a shit anymore.

-Wherever you are Cas... please know, I miss you, man.

-I know you don't have your phone and can't see these messages. I keep paying the bill for it so I can hear your voicemail. It's the only way I can hear your voice. Sam doesn't know I still have your phone or that it's still on.

-I wonder what he would think if he knew.

-I just checked, there are 43 missed calls. It is about to be 44.

-Don't get me wrong. I love Sammy. But he's driving me crazy. First the kid, then hope for mom. Now he thinks I'm drinking too much and he just won't let me grieve. Crowley's dead. Mom's dead. You're dead. You're dead and I never got to tell you something important.

-I threw my phone today, pretty sure that I will have to get the screen replaced. Every day without you gets harder and harder.

-I miss you.

-So, I should have told you before...before you got killed. Now, this will be the only way I will ever get to tell you. And I'm drunk right now so I don't fuck this up too. Bc I love you and I wanted to make sure you know even though you're dead and you'll never get this. I love you and I hate you for dying.

-Cas, I know you're dead and not coming back. This is the last time I'm texting you. I know I need to stop for my own sake. So I'm deleting your number from my phone. I have to. I'm driving myself crazy. So this is goodbye.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cas knocked on the door. He'd finished reading the texts and listening to the voicemails. "Dean?"

Dean answered the door still having trouble believing Cas was back. "Yeah?" He tried to hide how happy he was to see him. 

"I got your messages. All of them." He felt a slight tingle in his cheeks as he closed the door behind him. 

"You read all of them?" Dean's voice felt strained. He felt his chest tighten as he sat back down on the bed. He knew what he'd sent even when he was too drunk to stop himself.

"I know you were drunk during most of those, if not all of them so I won't hold it against you," Cas said. He glanced at the floor. "The empty talked to me. It told me it knew things. It knew what I was afraid of and who I love."

Dean tried to keep himself in control. "What does the empty know? It's not a mind reader."

"It grabbed my head and showed me. I'd been lying to myself for years. I've been lying to you," he said slowly. "The next to last text, did you mean it?"

Dean's cheeks turned a vibrant shade of pink and he tried to keep the blue-eyed stare. "Yes," he said in a small whisper. 

"Good. Now tell me," Cas said firmly. 

Dean looked up to meet his gaze. "I love you, Castiel." 

"I love you too, Dean." A smile crept up on his face. 

Dean's eyes went wide with joy. "Now what?"

Castiel closed the short distance between them and placed his hand on Dean’s cheek and paused, looking for any sign to stop. When he saw no signs of objection he closed the gap between them, pulling him into a warm, passionate kiss. 

Castiel pulled away slightly, “My favorite track was number four.” he said in almost a whisper.


End file.
